Goal: Develop an array of capture molecules for pathogens, intended for use in a rapid screening format, that includes the following: 1. specific capture molecules for different species of microorganisms or their toxic products; 2. semi-selective capture molecules that identify pathogens based on mechanisms involved in the process; of pathogenicity; 3. indicators of potential susceptibility to antibiotics. The first step in this process is to modify candidates for the array and immobilize them in a sensor for rapid characterization. The candidates will include antibodies, oligosaccharides, adhesions, siderophores, combinatorial peptides which bind membrane proteins on the pathogen, and antibiotics. The candidates will be exposed to a broad spectrum of pathogens and toxins to determine both specificity and binding affinity. The elements of the array will be selected to provide the widest amount of information possible: species if possible, mechanism of infection or pathogenicity, and antibiotic susceptibility. The array elements will then be transferred to a corporate partner with demonstrated capability of producing thousands of sensor arrays for clinical use.